1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an embeddable mounting device, which is mounted in a block wall. More specifically, the present invention relates to an embeddable mounting device, which is utilized to permanently install electrical devices, such as fixtures, lights, switches, receptacles, speakers, etc., or a structural support member within a concrete block or masonry wall in a security facility, such as a jail, prison, juvenile detention center, psychiatric hospital, etc.
2. Background Information
Many buildings are currently being constructed of concrete blocks. It has been a common practice within the construction industry that all concrete block walls have affixed electrical boxes that accommodate the final connections of emergency lights, intercom speakers, switches, receptacles, etc. Also it is often necessary to attach structural support members such as joists to the concrete block walls.
Prior to the setting of the block walls, electric conduit is installed either in the concrete floor slab or hung from the ceiling. One common practice in the construction industry, and employed by many electricians, is to bring or "stub up" the electric conduit a distance of about six to twelve inches above the finished slab. The masonry blocks are then set on the slab and over the electric conduit. As the concrete block walls increase in height, the electrician must add additional lengths of the conduits. The electrical boxes are then linked to the ends of the conduits when the wall reaches the specified height to the electrical boxes. This means that the electricians must work in concert with the masons to assure the proper location and height of the electrical boxes and to eliminate any delay that might be experienced.
After the masons have constructed the concrete wall, the electrician must begin his work through the final connections. If the masons have not broken a hole in the concrete block to expose the conduit, the electrician must first locate the area in which the fixture is to be installed and must force entry into the block by breaking a hole or cutting a hole in the block. If the hole is formed in the correct location within the concrete block wall, the electrician will find the conduit and wires leading out of the conduit and install it. The next step for the electrician to conclude the final installation of the intercom speakers, the electrical receptacles or switches, he must attach a faceplate to the electric box so that the hole in the block is covered. The conventional method of installation creates a hole that cannot be defined in size and often the hole created cannot be covered by the electric fixture faceplate. The conventional method of installing the conduit within the block often causes the conduit to be placed out of plumb. In that event, the electric box that is to receive the faceplate inevitably is not plumb and the faceplate is often not level. As this often occurs, the added cost of having the masons return to patch the hole results in a delay to the progress of the job and an overrun in cost.
This invention is especially useful in the detention industry. It is a common practice within the detention industry for their new construction projects to construct the walls of a detection facility out of concrete blocks. Detention wall construction requires that the interior of the blocks have a cement agent poured into the cavity or cavities and that the cavities have one or more reinforcing rods extending from the interior of the block into the concrete blocks that are above and below. One Example of a steel block is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,391, issued to Mr. Layne, on Jul. 22, 1997. The entire disclosure of this patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an embeddable mounting device which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.